The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja : Movie version
by faNaruto4ever
Summary: Naruto wants to make Jiraiya proud by making his first novel the greatest top selling novel ever. But how does he do that? By making a movie of course! Naruto x Koyuki. maybe turned into a harem
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Gutsy Ninja**

**_Hey guys I know that I haven't updated my story for a while..._**

**_'someone throw bricks at me' YEEEOOOOWWWWCCCH_**

**_... okay maybe 3 years isn't 'a while' but please forgive me!i'm just a highschooler damnit! They give homeworks a ton!_**

**_I read my story again and i found out that my grammar and spelling were rubbish... for the lack of word, but I edited it. It'll be more readable this time. I hope_**

**_Okay enjoy the edited first chapter of The Legend Of Gutsy Ninja!_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x Koyuki, maybe turn into a harem…_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, and never will…_**

_"speaking"_

_'thinking'_

_"Kyubi"_

_Flashback_

It was nine o'clock in the morning and our favorite ninja was taking a stroll in the market district of Konohagakure. He was just having his breakfast ay Ichiraku's and decided that he would walk around , burning the fa from the porks he ate. The residents of the market district were opening their shops, starting their day. While the merchants and dealers brought out their goods, and peddlers arranging their stocks. Many housewives came to buy their groceries, crowding the streets. As our favorite ninja came to the market district, everyone turned around and greeted him

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san"

"Morning!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun"

"Hello to you too!"

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox that terorized the village of Konoha 17 years ago, greeted them back. Former village pariah, he changed the hearts of the villagers by being a hero, a savior to the village. He was insanely strong and had devastating jutsus, defeating many outlaw ninjas, but what changed the hearts of the villagers wasn't because he's strong bu because he had a kind soul and fiery determination of never letting his precious ones got hurt. He was a hero, a savior, but also the most-wanted men in Konoha.

Naruto, 17 years old, was chosen as one of the "most hot ninja" in teen girl magazines all over the world. Fighting in the shinobi world war increased his popularity by a thousand fold. He was a dashing person, 6"1' tall, long blond spiky hair that reached both sides of his cheeks (much like the Yondaime's but a little shorter), absorbing sapphire eyes, 3 black lines on each cheek, giving him a feral look, and a square, masculine jaw, giving him an Adonis-like aura. Many young girls to adult women adored him. Every female in the market district greeted him with gleaming eyes.

"Morning , Naruto-kun!"

"Morning, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto, being a gentleman, greeted them back, which made the females fawned over him more. Naruto, not used to such kind of affection, leapt up and started jumping up buildings afer buildings, much to the displeasures of the females.

"man..." he sighed. "Still can't get udes to that..."

While he was happy that the villagers finally accepting hm, he was still kind of paranoid from the sudden change. You cannot just forget years of discrimination and cruelty that he felt in his childhood. He sighed to himself. Maybe he could finally trust the villagers by becoming the Hokage. Maybe leading those people would finally made his paranoid dissapeared. Well, the Hokage incharged then, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, had been urging him to take the hat from her, telling him that she might be to "old" for the job. But he declined the offer politely. Why did he decline? He still wanted to become a Hokage, right? Right. But he had to do something first before becoming Hokage.

He then stopped from his jumping to open a scroll. A scroll entitled "Things to do before becoming a Hokage". He then opened the scroll and started to read its contents. The content was a list that he decided he must do before finally realising his dreams of becoming a Hokage. He checked the things that he had accomplished.

_Have the villagers trust (check)_

_Sasuke returns to the village (check)_

_Eat 10,000 bowls of Ramen (check)_

_..._

The list went on as his eyes fell to a certain condition that he hadn't checked yet.

_Make Ero-sennin proud _

'_Hmmm_' he pondered _'"Make Ero-sennin proud"? I never thought that before.' _

What could he do to make the Pervy sage proud? Given the guy was a total pervert and a lecher, books and DVD's of porn would be suitable enough. But his already in the world of the dead.

"Think, Naruto..." he said out loud holding his head in frustration. "What are his hobbies? His favorite things?...other than porn"

_'Maybe something he believed in?'_ he thought. Suddenly a memory hit him, something what Jiraiya had said to him when they were in training.

_"I believe that someday we humans can finally understand one another"_

"That's It!" he exclaimed. He then pulled out a copy of the book "Legend of A Gutsy Ninja" from his ninja pouch. The real book was in the Jiraiya's tomb that he made outside of town.

"I'll make him proud by spreading his believes to the world with this book!" he said while holding the book facing the sky.

"But he said that this book had zero interest..." he said disappointed. His eyes hen fell tho a billboard, an advertisement for a movie. An idea came up on his head

"How about making this book a movie?" he said. "That should make this book popular!" his excitement rose. Finally! Something he could do to Ero-sennin! Then the truth struck him.

"But I don't know how to make a movie..." he said wistfully.

He then looked at the billboard again, to find out that he recognized the face on the advertisement. "Hey isn't that Koyuki-chan? The super actress and the princess of the Land of Spring!?" He then read the advertisement contents.

_Icha Icha Snow Angel! Starring Princess Koyuki Kazahana of the Land of Spring! ..._

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. _'Maybe I could get Koyuki-chan to teach me how to make a movie!' _He then remembered the time when he and Team 7 were on the Land of Spring

_Flashback_

_"Rasengan!"_

_The spiral ball that's illuminating a rainbow color hit the stomach of Doto Kazahana, Koyuki's uncle._

_"UAAAARRGGGGH!"_

_The rasengan sent Doto flying. He then crashed down real hard and went unconscious._

_"Hehehe, I won…" Naruto said while he too went unconscious._

_Few days after that incident, Koyuki was inaugurated to be the ruler from the previous Land of Snow, the Land of Spring._

_"Thank you for all your help. Our country is forever grateful." Koyuki said_

_"It's nothing. It's a ninja's duty complete their mission. Even if it's not in the mission description" Kakashi said_

_"Yeah! We're awesome that way!" Naruto said pumping his fist. " If there's anything you need, call us Koyuki nee-chan!" Naruto said/screamed_

_"You too, Naruto is there something…anything…you need…let…me…know…" Koyuki said slyly while winking at Naruto._

_Kakashi's and Sasuke's cheeks redden with Koyuki's statement. While Naruto, oblivious as ever, just said a spirited "osh!"._

_End flashback_

"Okay! It's decided!" he exclaimed. "Go to the Land of Spring, learn how to make movies from Koyuki-chan, spread Ero-sennin believes, making him proud, and finally becoming a Hokage!"

"But first thing first" he said as he jumped across buildings, heading to his apartment.

Meanwhile…

A certain Hokage was holding her veins . She was signing all of this damn paperwork that keeps coming and coming. She decided to take a break. She then poured her cup with sake she kept under her desk and started drinking.

"Man…I'm too old for this job" she sighed.

After a few more sips, she heard a few knocks on the Hokage Office's door.

"Come in" she said slightly irritated. Why must people come here anyway? To multiply her work? Damn…

She then saw Naruto walking in carrying a suitcase and a traveller's bag.

"Good Morning, Tsunade-sama" Naruto said before bowing.

"All right, brat. What do you want? And where are you going?" Tsunade said. She always knew that when Naruto using any kind of formalities with her means that he wanted something.

"Hehehe, I guess I can't fool you, huh, baa-chan?" Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck.

"No you can't. Now answer the questions." She stated.

"Well, you see, I'm going to the Land of Spring for quite some time."

"What business do you have there? And how long are you gonna stay there?"

"I'm visiting some friends there and maybe I'll be gone for a couple of days." He lied.

The next thing Naruto knew there was a pencil heading towards him. He then quickly dodged the former-pencil bullet.

"WHAT THE HELL, BAA-CHAN?" he screamed.

"You just said that you can't fool me, Naruto. I know you're lying. There is no chance that you're carrying a suitcase and a bag just to stay at some friends house for just a couple of days." She stated calmly. "Now tell me the real answer or I'll throw something heavier than a pencil." She stated.

Naruto then laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm going to visit Princess Koyuki Kazahana so she can teach me how to make a movie!" he said while pointing his thumb to his chest.

Tsunade then stared at Naruto. She then let out a chuckle that turned into a full blown laughter. Her eyes started to form a tear as she laughed loudly. Naruto, surprised by Tsunade's reaction, stared at her for a moment before realizing that she was laughing at HIM. Naruto, angered, stomped his foot to the ground loudly.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" he screamed

"It's just…it's just…that YOU of all people would take interest in the art of making a movie" she said while still laughing.

"It's for Ero-sennin…" he said.

Tsunade, after hearing that, stop laughing immediately. She then looked to Naruto

"I wanted to learn how to make a movie." He said, closing his eyes. " A movie about his first novel ever, the ones that had his vision towards the world of ninja, to be well known. So the ninja world can finally be at peace. I'm sure he will be proud of me." Naruto said to her, opening his eyes, determination burned within them.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she had heard. She just laughed at a noble thing that Naruto wanted to do, to bring peace by making a movie. She would never thought that way to make Jiraiya wishes come true like that, heck, she didn't even think, even once, something about realizing Jiraiya's dreams.

"I'm sorry Naruto. For laughing at your noble intention." Tsunade said, with a pang of guilt in her voice.

"That's okay, baa-chan. So can I go pleeeeeeaaasse?" Naruto said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can" Tsunade said with a smile, earning a loud hurray from Naruto. She laughed at his antics. Some things just never change.

"But you realize that learning how to make a movie is a long period of time, right?" Tsunade said

"I never go back at my word, because it's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto said while pointing his thumb to his headband.

Tsunade smiled at this. He would never go back on his words.

"Okay, Naruto. You may go. I'll tell all your friends that you went to a learning trip." Tsunade said

"Thanks a ton baa-chan! Don't tell them about my location, okay?" Naruto said while running towards the door. He then opened it, and closed the door with so much force, the room rumbled. Tsunade then chuckled at his behavior.

"Once a brat, always a brat, I guess" she said

She then thought about her times with Jiraiya. The times he rescued her from dangers. Fighting Hanzo the Salamander with Orochimaru. She remembered the way Jiraiya's face looked like when he said he would take care of the kids they met in Rain. She blushed a bit then, seeing his determined face, she thought that he was kind of handsome back then. Flushed with the thoughts, she shook her head rapidly.

She then started to work back on her paperwork. She then let out a sigh. 'This is gonna be a long day…' she thought.

**_Well then people, that is the new chapter one. I hope you like this more than the previous one, because I certainly do!_**

**_Hope you all enjoy the fic._**

**_Read and Review Please_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of A Gutsy Ninja : Movie version**

_**Hello guys and girls! Welcome to chapter two of the fic! Finally!**_

_**I know a lot of you probably thinking that this fic is abandoned, but fear no more! I'm here to keep it going!**_

_**About the pairings, i want to let you know that it'll be a while for pairings to come out. Maybe a few Naru? moments here and there. So please be patient okay! It's just that I want the story to be flow the right path. Early pairings can ended up on a bad flag, if you know what I mean. **_

_**Well, how about we get to it then?**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, and never will…**_

_"speaking"_

_'thinking'_

_**"Kyubi"**_

_Flashback_

Izumo and Kotetsu sighed boredly. They got stuck in charged of post gate duty again. They were starting to think that the Hokage liked to put them in the watch post to die from boredom. Well, maybe it was a little bit exaggerating, but the fact that the Hokage gave them post duty again the fifth time IN A WEEK, made them think that their hunch was right after all.

"Damn, Kotetsu, I'm so bored, that i'm bored of being bored" Izumo said as he sighed.

"Yo dawg." Kotetsu replied half-hearted. He then started to yawn. It was so boring that they got sleepy even at 1 pm in the evening.

They sighed once again. Were there people seeing them then, they would think that their hobby was sighing. Until a certain blond ninja approached the gates of Konohagakure, walking with bags in his arms and a backpack on his back (duh...). their eyes perked up. Maybe meeting with the renowned 'Most Surprising Ninja" could wipe the boredom from their faces.

"Hey Naruto!" Izumo screamed, waving his hand. "Where are you going? On a long term mission perhaps?"

Naruto looked at them, smiling, he said to them "Hey guys! Yeah i was about to leave, you know?"

"A mission outside the village, huh? Man , I'm so jealous" said Kotetsu "So where are you heading to?"

"The Land of Spring"

Kotetsu and Izumo fell out of their seats. Well that's certainly surprising.

For ninjas, a mission on The Land of Spring was just another word for a holiday. You just took some D to C-rank missions (there weren't any crimes that would took a B and A-rank mission in The Land of Spring, because it was such a peaceful country), finished it a day, and enjoyed the beautiful country for the rest of the week. It was because of this that the Kages of the Five Nations only gave their ninjas maximum 2 days to go the Land of Spring and finish the job. Any longer than that, they would get fined for elongated their mission.

"A long term mission to the Land of Spring!? Now I'm more jealous!" Kotetsu screeched, pulling his already messy hair. "Why do we always stuck with the boring jobs?"

"Ignoring him.." Izumo stated "What business do you have there, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting Koyuki-chan" Naruto's grin widened.

"Koyuki-chan?" Izumo copied. He then remembered that name that one time he was visiting the market district. His eyes widened. "Wait! Don't tell me the Koyuki you're speaking of is..."

"...the actress also the princess of The Land of Spring? That's the one!" Naruto said triumphantly.

Silence echoed at the gates of Konohagakure. Kotetsu and Izumo looked like they have lost their souls. Naruto, finally aware of what he just said, covered his mouth. He then smiled sheepeshly.

"Hey look at the time! better hurry, better flurry! The quickest ones gets their preys, right? Gotta go!" he then took out a note and wrote something hurriedly. He then left the note at the desk of the watch house and took off. Izumo and Kotetsu finally recovered from their shock, read the note.

_Keep it a secret, okay guys. Or you're gonna get it from the Hokage!_

Kotetsu and Izumo sighed again.

'_Life sure sucks'_

Naruto stopped when he was already outside of the village. He looked back seeing the glorious gates of Konohagakure. Two giant gates that gave protection to the villagers, and emitted a threatening aura to frighten away enemy ninjas. He remembered when he and Jiraiya went to that two and a half years of training, swearing to himself so he could get stronger, strong enough to retrieved Sasuke from Orochimaru. He had a blast training with Jiraiya. He had so much fun training with him. All of his hilarious antics and his attempts to peak each hot springs they found along the way was never he never thought of getting bored of. Although there were times when he had to take things seriously, he still thought that training with the perverted sannin was never boring. He didn't even realized that it was already two and a half years of training back then. He smiled. He then realized of all the things the toad sage had given him. Strength, passion, courage, and last but not least, Will. Will of steel, will of never giving up no matter what the circumstances. He would always appreciate him for what he had done to him.

"Maybe I should bring some more flowers to the tomb." he said while running back to the village. Surprisingly, Kotetsu and Izumo weren't there at the watch post. He then ran towards the only flower shop he knew.

It was a peaceful noon in Konohagakure, but for someone that was high-spirited as Ino, peaceful was an equal terms of boredom in her book. Since there were no missions for her, her mother asked her to watch the shop. The Yamanaka Flower Shop was her home. Her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, was the head of the Yamanaka clan, who exceled in body-switching and mind-controling jutsus. The Yamanaka was one of the trio of Konoha's legend Ino-Shika-Cho formation, the other being the Nara clan and the Akimichi clan. He was one of the head of the Interrogation Squad too. But through all those peers, he was still a loving father to her. He always gave her flowers when he was from missions. So she was always surrounded by flowers since she was little. she took a seat behind the cashier desk and started looking at the beautiful flowers at her shop. She loved looking at a beautiful flowers. It made her comfortable. She sighed dreamily at the flowers, while she held her head and put her elbow at the cashier desk.

The bell ringing from the opening door broke her out of her gaze. She then got up and greeted her new customer.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flow... Naruto?" she said, looking at the other blond.

"Yeah, hey Ino! I want to buy some flowers. Would you mind helping me?" he said, smiling brightly.

Well, that was new. It wasn't the first time Naruto came here, but it was because he called her for missions, not to buy flowers. Regaining from her shock, she looked at Naruto's face, inches away from her own. Worry on his handsome face.

"Hey, Ino, you okay? You kinda zoned out for a bit"

Blushing, she pushed his face with force and because of his bags that he was holding, he tumbled down, knocking a rack full of flowers behind him with the back of his head.

"Ouch... guess I got my answer" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"hehehe.. sorry, Naruto" Ino said sheepishly.

"That's okay" he got up he then begun collecting the fallen flowers.

"Hey! These are what I'm been looking for!" he said. He then picked up a mix of lovely white flowers, including gladiolas, giant chrysanthemums, carnations and daisies. He gave them to Ino.

"Eh? What's with the white flowers?" she said while looking at the white flowers in her hands.

"Well, I'm going to Ero-sennin's tomb outside of town, and I know that white flowers symbolize peace, serenity, and purity. That these flowers understated elegance can convey religious commitment or an appreciation of simple, natural beauty. Evoking innocence, reverence and modesty, white is a classic expression of tradition. I want him to finally rest in peaceful serenity after he hell he went trough when he was alive. He deserved it, greatly for all his done to the village." he said, looking straight at Ino's eyes while smiling fondly.

Ino stared at Naruto. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how to act! She just witnessed something that she would never expected to see for the rest of her life! Naruto, yes Naruto, just explained to her the meaning of flowers! He even explained it more detail than her own when she was serving her customers about white flowers. She then realized how handsome he was when he was explaining it. His half opened eyes while looking at the flowers, his soothing voice, equal to the purity of the flowers. His blond hair so intoxicating to see. They would be a very sexy duo if they were to hook up to each other

When Naruto stopped explaining, he then looked at Ino, eyes wide in shock, mouth opened slightly.

"Eh? Am I wrong?"

Her face then burn bright red. Steam coming out of her ears. She then ran to the counter, checked the prize tag on the flowers, arranged the flowers into a hand-tied bouquet and shove them at the cashier desk in flurry of motions.

"That would be 700 ryo!" she said, her head down embarrassed.

"Okay, I will take this too then" he then put a lavender-colour iris flower at the desk.

"What's this for?" Ino picking the flower in her hand, confused.

"I'm buying that for you. It reminds me of you! Thanks Ino!" he said, leaving the tab on the desk, grabbed the bouquet, and then ran to the door, leaving a shock Ino behind.

Ino then looked at the iris, and blushed deeply. She didn't know whether Naruto knew or not, but iris meant to convey deep feelings for each other. and a lavender-coloured flower were a symbol of grace, elegance, refinement, preciousness and delicateness.

She then closed the shop, went to her room, and held the flower to her chest. She then squealed loudly, enough for the neighbors to close their ears. She had found her new love, and this time, she would never give up on him.

Naruto, already sealed the bouquet and his bags except his backpack to a scroll, left the village for the second time today. Kotetsu and Izumo still weren't there at the watch post. He then stretched himself and grinning widely.

"Okay, I'm off" he said to no one. He then jumped from tree to tree. Stopping at Jiraiya's tomb. He then resealed the bouquet, put it beside the paper bouquet Konan made. He then prayed for Jiraiya. He then smiled to himself one more time.

"Okay, Ero-sennin, I'm off to make your dreams come through! Always watch me from above, alright?"

He could have sworn he heard Jiraiya's voice said "Okay gaki". He then started jumping again from tree to tree. he then followed the rout to a harbor of the Fire Country, where he would depart and went to The Land Of Spring via boat.

"This is gonna be one hell of an adventure!"

_**Okay, chapter 2 is done now! Cheers!**_

_**Okay there was some NaruIno fluff moments there. Just to make sure that Ino is officially in the harem. Woohoo!**_

_**Okay I would like some pointers about how this story is gonna go because I haven't thought that far yet, hehehehe**_

_**Critiques I take, but no flames! It will burn me to the very soul!**_

_**Enough ranting from me, see you in the next chapter! Peace out!**_


End file.
